His Butler, His Maid
by BK27
Summary: A young earl and his maid stay the night at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel wonders who this red eyed maid is, and why she reminds him so much of Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel sipped his tea slowly as he looked to his guest sitting across from him. The young Earl had not met another young man in a similar position as he was in, so he wanted to get to know this young man better. His name was Lord Phillip Smith. Earl to the Smith and Sons shipping and storage company. Though a fire would now make it more like Smith shipping as everyone except for him and his maid perished in the fire at his home 7 years ago. The boy was only 10 when he was given sole ownership of the company following his family's demise. Now at 15, this boy had the proper look and manners that would befit someone to be called an Earl.

His maid was also the best of the best. As Ciel changed his gaze to meet the sparkling red eyes of Lord Smith's maid, he thought, "They look just like Sebastian's eyes. Wait, it can't be!" Ceil placed his cup back on the saucer and cleared his throat. "Yes, I believe an arrangement can be made with your company Lord Smith."

Phillip smiled slightly and took another sip of his tea. "Lydia, fetch me my pen." As he finished speaking, his pen was already laying on the table. "Thank you."

"Sebastian, please hand me the contract." Once again, the item the young lord asked for was already on the table. Ciel muttered a thank you and began writing. He handed the document for Phillip to sign. While Phillip was reading the contract, Ciel took another curious look at Lydia.

The woman was of average height. Her hair appeared to be long and black, but she kept it in a perfect bun. Her maid outfit was long and yet, it looked flattering on her. She also wore white gloves similar to Sebastian's. Ciel wondered if it was to hide anything. Lydia glanced over at Ciel and gave a small smile and nod. Ciel returned the nod, flustered that she noticed his prying eyes.

Sebastian noticed the exchange and gave his usual sadistic smile as he stood behind Ciel. Lydia noticed the butler's smirk and gave one equally as sadistic. They remained staring at each other until Phillip's voice got their attention.

"Here you are Lord Phantomhive. I look forward to working with you." He stood and walked over to Ciel. Ciel stood and gave him a small smile. Phillip extended his hand and Ciel took it. They shook hands, and Phillip turned to Lydia. "Prepare the carriage."

Lydia bowed slightly. "Yes, my lord."

That was it. Ciel knew for sure now that she was suspicious. It was like he was seeing a female version of Sebastian. Lydia turned and walked out of the room. The other three walked slowly towards the entrance. The two lords were making small talk when Lydia returned.

She bowed deeply. "Apologies my lord, but the bridge has sustained damage due to the storm. I will have to carry you home. I will fetch something to keep you dry at once."

This was a perfect time Ciel thought. "Miss Collins, please, I insist you two spend the night while the storm is still raging. We will fix the bridge in the morning." He turned to Phillip. "Would this be alright with you Lord Smith?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your hospitality. Lydia, please see that the horses have a place to get out of the storm and bring my bag inside." She nodded, and began to walk outside.

Ciel motioned for Sebastian to come closer. He whispered, "Follow her, see what she's about."

Sebastian whispered back, "At once." Sebastian stepped out and followed Lydia to the stable where she took the horses. As she walked out, she was met with the tall butler. He put his arm out and pushed against the side of the door, blocking Lydia's path. "What are you doing here?"

"I am merely accompanying my master."

"That's convenient."

Lydia stepped back and smirked. "It's been a while since I've met another one of us. What brought you to being a butler for that boy?"

He put his arm down. "A contract." He pulled off his glove and showed the mark.

Lydia nodded and pulled off her own. "I too am in a contract. Such things we will do to get a taste of their wonderful souls."

Sebastian put his glove back on. "If I find you alone with the young master, I will kill you." His eyes narrowed.

"The same goes for me. He's mine." She put her glove back on.

"Well, I'm glad we came to an understanding." Sebastian turned and walked towards the manor. Lydia stood still and stared at him for a moment. Secretly, she was overjoyed that she had met another demon, but this one was definitely too much like her. She would have to keep her guard up.

Sebastian returned and toweled himself off. Ciel came into the kitchen and crossed his arms. "Well, what did you find out?"

"Do not be alone with her young master. She is a demon like me. She has entered into a similar contract with her master, but that doesn't mean she won't try to break it and try to take your soul."

Ciel sighed. "I knew it. She acted so much like you that I was fairly certain she was a demon. I will keep that in mind." Ciel thought for a moment. "What if you stayed with her tonight? Followed her and made sure she stayed away from my room."

"Is that an order?"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"No, I believe that would be best to follow her."

"Alright, then yes, it's an order."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian put the towel away and walked into the foyer.

"I have already given Miss Collins and Lord Smith their rooms. He said he'd be going to bed early. I will be heading off to bed myself."

"Of course." Sebastian followed Ciel to his room to turn down his bed and to make sure he didn't need anything else.

Meanwhile, in Phillip's room, Phillip was hearing a similar story and given similar orders. "So, would you please follow Mr. Michaelis tonight?"

"Of course. Do you have any ideas?"

Phillip thought for a moment. "Do you still have those vials with you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I'm sure Mr. Phantomhive would not object to Mr. Michaelis indulging in a few sick animal souls. I would assume it would be like asking a human to have a drink. Invite him like that."

"My lord, you must know that these souls would be the equivalent of having tea that was left out for days. It is not a pleasure to have, it is just there to sustain and satisfy my need."

"Still, I doubt he has had anything like that in a while. He may be like you though and only want, as you say, quality human souls. See what he says. I know you only drink those to keep the urge at bay. If he declines, try something else. Show him some leg or something." The young master blushed, but kept his gaze on Lydia.

She gave her sadistic smirk. "Oh, does the young master want to hear me beg for more? I'm sorry, but there's no foreplay with demons. We just do that with humans." Seeing his obvious embarrassment, she continued. Her voice now slower, more seductive. "I guess I could see how far he'd like to go, though these forms are rather hard for us to get the true experience. If we changed back into demons, I'm sure a whole wing of the manor would crumble." Phillip coughed and quickly turned over, facing away from Lydia. She chuckled to herself. "Good night, master."

"Good night." He said quickly. She closed the door slowly behind her.

She began walking down the hall towards the stairs when she met Sebastian. His face equally as amused. She assumed he had made Ciel mad, which seemed to be common with them. Lydia liked teasing Phillip, but Sebastian seemed to get joy out of angering Ciel. They stopped at the top of the stairs. "My master has said to keep an eye on you all night tonight." Lydia said.

"The young master wishes us to spend the night together as well. They seem to both think we would be tempted to take the others' soul." Sebastian walked down the stairs. Lydia followed on the other side of the staircase.

"I'm assuming your contract states nothing about animal souls?" Lydia said flatly.

"No it doesn't, though I would prefer the taste of a high quality human soul over an animal soul any day." Sebastian looked at her briefly.

"Like a wine, animal souls can be stored and get better with time. They also taste better while still warm. I have some on me if you'd like to drink with me." Sebastian stopped. "We have to spend time together, do we not?"

"Indeed, though I have never heard of storing the souls like that. That is very interesting." Sebastian smiled and continued to walk. "I would like to try it."

Lydia continued down to the bottom of the stairs. Sebastian guided her to the den, where a small table was pushed against a wall. He pulled out a chair for her, then turned around and shut the door. As he sat down, she frowned. "Just so you know, they are still the same taste, just not as potent. This isn't a human soul, remember."

"I am aware this will not be a pleasant experience. Where are the vials?" Sebastian pulled the chair closer.

"One moment while I get them. They're in my brazier, but I have to unzip my dress to get them." She began to reach behind her to unzip.

"Allow me." Sebastian got up and walked behind Lydia. He slowly unzipped.

"That should be fine, thank you." She pulled the dress down until her ample cleavage was exposed. She reached to the center of her brazier and took out a bag. "It's good we don't sweat. I'd never do this if I was a human." She said, realizing how silly it must have looked. She pulled the dress back up. "You can zip me up again." He zipped her dress, then sat back down, a smile now firmly planted on his face.

"This must be a special batch if you keep them there."

"They are. I have mostly wolf souls, though there are a few smaller rodents in here as well." She pulled out two vials of wolf soul and gave one to Sebastian. He opened the top and saw the soul swirling in the vial. He studied it briefly, consumed by a hunger he tries so hard to repress. "Cheers." She lifted her vial. He looked up from his vial.

"Cheers." The vials clinked and Lydia drank hers first with a soft suckling noise. Sebastian looked down at his, then drank quickly. He closed the vial and gave it back to her. His face was almost expressionless, but Lydia could tell it had been a long time since he had a soul.

"See, it's not as bad when it's warm and older. Still pretty unpleasant though." She pulled out two more and gave one to Sebastian. They clinked the vials again and drank once more. "My master will not let me take the souls of the animals that are still alive and healthy. He only lets me take the sick ones, as a kind of help to ease their pain. I don't see the difference, but it makes him happy." Sebastian nodded. "How do you feel?"

Sebastian looked up at her, his red eyes glowing. "Splendid."

Lydia smiled. "Good, would you like to split these last four?" He nodded. They downed all four within moments. Afterward, they both sat in silence for a while. Lydia watched as Sebastian stood up, took off his coat, and hung it on the coat rack near the door. He took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. As he sat back down, Lydia chuckled.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"I have a quick fix to the warmth. She stood up, then pulled on the two bows that were on either side of her hip. Her skirt lifted, and she tied the ribbons in another bow to secure it. The skirt was now just above her knees. She took off her own gloves and rolled up her sleeves as well.

"That is more convenient." Sebastian said, giving a smirk through his now foggy head.

"We can sit here for a while if you'd like. I know if you haven't had any for a while, it may take a few minutes to get focused again. I can wait. Sebastian nodded, then sat with his back against the wall.

An hour passed, and Sebastian had regained his focus, now feeling better than ever. They made small talk about the adventures they both have had. Lydia looked up at him while they were both standing near the window, looking out at the full moon. "I have an idea to ensure the masters know we've been together." The smirk now returning to both of their faces.

"What do you have in mind?" Sebastian asked.

* * *

Ciel was not sleeping too well. He had been tossing and turning for a while. The crickets were chirping in the distance and he could hear an owl, but the noise that finally woke him was not one that he was expecting. What sounded like a moan came from below his window. He didn't notice it at first, but then came a voice, that nearly echoed in his room.

"Oh, Sebastian!"

Ciel shot up. He listened more as the moans of the two were pretty noticeable. He pinched the sides of his nose. "That was not what I had in mind, Sebastian." Ciel laid back down and put the pillow over his head.

* * *

In Phillip's room, upon hearing the yell, he shot out of bed and nearly tripped on the rug. As he neared the open window, he stopped himself and wondered if it was something he really wanted to see. After a moment of contemplation, he rushed to the window and inched his head out. He was met with a small rock aimed at his head, which was just enough to knock him back without causing any damage. He rubbed the spot on his head and walked back to the bed, placing the pillow over his head.

Under the windows, the fully clothed pair that never actually touched laughed quietly as they walked away from the windows.

"There won't be any question if we were together last night, will there?" Lydia whispered.

"I don't think there will be." Sebastian said as he dusted his jacket off. Halfway to the door to the kitchen, Sebastian looked out towards an open stretch of land. He stopped and turned towards Lydia.

"What is it Sebastian?"

He grabbed her hand. "Come with me." They walked through the gardens towards the open land. No one in the manor questioned the noises they heard during that time, as they were too afraid to wonder what it could be that was making noise in that open patch of land.

* * *

The next morning, Lydia walked into the kitchen to see Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin. The moment the three saw her, they all began to pretend to be doing something, hiding their red faces. She chuckled. "You three are cute." She grabbed the tray for Phillip and walked out. Mey-Rin turned around to the men and squeezed the towel she had in her hand.

"That woman! She was here only one day and already got Sebastian to do...agh!" She threw the towel towards the door. Sebastian appeared in the doorway and grabbed the towel.

"My, aren't we lively this morning." He looked towards Finnian. "I will clean up the land beyond the gardens Finnian, you don't have to worry about that."

"Phew, that's good. After the noises last night from over there, I don't know what kind of animals made that kind of damage, but I don't want to be near it!" Finnian wiped his forehead and headed out the door. Sebastian smiled to the other two, then grabbed the tray for Ciel.

The two young men ate breakfast, then Lydia announced that the carriage was ready to go. Ciel and Phillip gave their best regards, but both couldn't get the noises of last night out of their heads, so the conversation was rather short. Sebastian opened the door, and helped Phillip up the carriage. Lydia was next. They both looked at each other, giving a smile that the two boys knew all too well. It was the smile they gave when they had won. Ciel sighed loudly. Sebastian kissed her hand softly.

"Until we meet again." Lydia nodded and got in the carriage. Within moments, the carriage was out of sight.

"Next time you want to have fun like that, go where I can't hear it." Ciel grumbled.

"That's no fun." Sebastian walked with Ciel towards the front door.

"Would you mind telling me what happened to the yard as well?" Ciel wondered if he even wanted to know.

"Lydia and I did some landscaping last night."

Ciel sighed. "Nevermind, I don't care. Just get it cleaned up." Sebastian opened the door for Ciel.

"Yes, my lord."

The End.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading. This was just a quick little story I thought of and wrote in just a few hours.

Update: Bonus chapter added.


	2. Bonus: One year later

One year later,

Ciel looked at the clock on the wall. It read 8:59. He knew Phillip would arrive at 9:00. He was always exactly on time. Sure enough, right at 9:00, there was a knock on the door. Sebastian greeted the guests and brought them in to where Ciel was sitting. He didn't even get up. He hasn't for a while. The two had almost become friends of sorts, though Ciel didn't really know if they were really friends, or two young businessmen that happened to not get angry at each other.

"Good to see you Ciel." Phillip smiled and sat down. Sebastian brought both young men tea and biscuits. Ciel looked up to see once again that a small older butler had escorted Phillip. It was at that moment that he remembered the conversation with Phillip many months earlier.

* * *

Ciel and Philip walked to the garden a few months after Ciel had met Lydia. "Phillip, now that we are alone in this garden, I want to ask you about Lydia. Where is she? Certainly she didn't leave seeing as you two have a contract."

Phillip stopped walking and looked down at the plants below him, not knowing what to say. "She's still at the manor, but she has not been escorting me for a while."

Ciel walked in front of him and looked at him coldly. "I get that she is not here, but why? Was it that you don't want her to be near Sebastian?"

He shook his head. "It's not that it's, just, well."

"Spit it out already." Ciel was getting agitated.

Phillip sighed. "Lydia was pregnant."

Ciel nearly fell over. "Was pregnant?" He got out through his quickly drying mouth.

Phillip nodded. "Yes, she was, but she had the baby already."

"She didn't look pregnant."Ciel was confused now.

Phillip smiled. "Pure blood female demons have only a month that they are pregnant. The baby grows very fast. Lydia said it is equivalent to growing over a year for every month once they are born. So one year later, the kid would be almost 12 in human years. By one and a half years, they are considered adults and are not considered weak anymore. This is when they can start contracts and duties. Once they are adult, they age very slowly." Ciel found the nearest bench and sat down. He had never heard in detail what happens in demon reproduction. He was fascinated, but also concerned.

"How did you two cover up what was going on to the other servants?"

"The other servants thought she was sick, so it's been a pain reassuring them that she is alright." Phillip joined him on the bench. "I allowed her to stay in her room the entire time. She said she was in her demon form the whole time as being in human form lengthens the process. She was much more comfortable being in her demon form." He looked down at his hands and clasped them. "She didn't even ask for help when she was in labor. She remained quiet despite being in pain. When the baby was born, I heard the horrible cries, but I also heard her console him, and the cries died down. I was so curious, I wanted to burst through the door."

"You didn't?" Ciel was on the edge of his seat now.

"No, I simply knocked and asked if she was alright or needed anything. She said that she was fine. She had plenty of blood and milk to give to the baby and enough blood to sustain her. She has been in and out of her room now for a few months. She does small chores, but is always back in her room. The baby never cries. I asked if he was alright, and she always said he was fine."

Ciel leaned back. "When do you think she would be ready for her normal duties?"

Phillip shook his head. "She said she will try at about one year. When the child is large enough to begin chores, I will make up some story that this is her son from a divorce and she now takes care of him, or something. I haven't made it that far in planning yet."

"I'm sure it was very hard for her." Ciel then froze as new thoughts swam in his head. "Phillip, did you ever get to ask her who the father was?"

Phillip shifted his hands and placed them on his knees. He turned over to Ciel, looking him in the eye. "I did ask her. She told me that is was Sebastian."

"I thought so." Ciel sighed deeply. "This is going to be troubling."

"Ciel, please don't tell Sebastian. Lydia told me that having a pure blood demon is very rare, which is why they didn't think it was going to be a problem. She said demons in the Underworld have kids all the time, but they are mostly part human, or were once human. Once they are adults, they are rarely heard or seen again. The fact that two pure blooded demons had another is a joyous occasion in the Underworld. I fear that there will be more demons visiting soon."

Ciel groaned. "This is troubling indeed. You let me know if you run into any problems. I'm not sure what we can do at this point, but we will work together as best we can."

At that point, they agreed to keep it a secret between the two of them. Ciel made sure to never ask about Lydia, and Sebastian never asked about her either, which was a relief to both young men.

* * *

Now making small conversation with Phillip as they walked towards the garden, Ciel thought it would be a good time to get an update. He made sure they were alone before offering they sit on the same bench.

"How has Lydia been doing?"

Phillip smiled. "Great, that was one of the reasons I wanted to speak with you today. Lydia will be able to escort me on my next trip. I thought I would let you know that." He paused. "Darren is his name and he has a human form now. He looks to be about 12 or 13, and we made up the whole story about a divorce and the workers took him in like he was one of their own. He does a good job, but is very quiet. "

"I guess that would be a good thing." Ciel noted.

"I was asked today if I could have your permission to let Sebastian be made aware of this. In six months, he will be an adult, and Lydia's sister will be coming to take him to the Underworld. I feel Sebastian should at least know he exists. It may just be a human thing to do, but Lydia made his human form look like Sebastian so much, it's almost comical."

Ciel imagined a small, almost cartoon version of Sebastian and chuckled lightly. His expression changed quickly, though. "I will have to think about this. I doubt Sebastian will even care if he has a child or not. He's probably fathered many already."

Phillip broke in. "This is different Ciel. As I said before, they are pure bloods, and this is a very big deal in the Underworld. He will be treated almost like high society there when he arrives. I think seeing him will fill Sebastian with pride."

Ciel stood, dusting off his cloak. "Fine, the next time you are here, bring the two." He smirked. "I'll keep it a secret. I want to see the look on his face." They both chuckled and walked back inside.

* * *

A week later, Phillip had requested a meeting with Ciel at his manor. Knowing of the extra guests, Ciel made sure that Sebastian was in high spirits today. He let him make his sadistic comments and tease Ciel more than normal, so he was ready to face this surprise in a good mood. Ciel figured he would be surprised, and may even get angry for keeping it a secret. Ciel wondered what would be the better option when there was a knock at the door. Ciel ran over to the door, but casually strode over to the door when he got closer to not look like he was expecting something. As they opened the door, Phillip was at the front. The three greeted each other, then with a smile, Phillip stepped aside.

Lydia and Darren were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Sebastian followed the two young men down the stairs. Ciel looked up to see wide eyes on the normally collected butler. At the bottom of the stairs, Ciel took in the boy's appearance. He did look to be about his age with neatly cut black hair and equally red eyes. His face was rounder like Lydia's, but the eyes were exactly the same as Sebastian's.

Lydia smiled. "Hello Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian. It has been a long time."

Ciel looked to him again. Sebastian opened his mouth, but closed it again. His eyes were still fixated on the two. Ciel cleared his throat. "Good to see you again. Who is this young man with you?"

"This is Darren."

Sebastian finally spoke. "What a fine name." Now his face had the usual smirk, but as Ciel looked around, he could see the three demons were all smiling the same. "This is certainly a surprise Lydia. A good one."

"Yes, I thought it was about time Darren met you. My sister will be taking him back when he is of age. I trust you know there will be quite the celebration in our absence."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, of course. It is a joyous occasion." He stepped to her side and whispered in her ear. His voice the seductive tone she longed to hear. "We should celebrate by making another one."

Lydia almost blushed. She whispered back. "I agree."

Sebastian walked around her and stood over Darren. They made eye contact. The boy's voice was rather low for his age. Much like Ciel's. "Hello father."

"Hello my son." Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm glad to have met you. You are very special and privileged to have been born. Your mother and I are very happy to see you healthy."

"He already knows how special he is. How rare he is. I have given him the best education I can."

Ciel couldn't find a time to ask everyone to come in, so he just ushered Phillip in, and they closed the door. Once inside, the two sat down on the nearest couch, not knowing what would happen next. "He seemed to take it well." Phillip said, patting his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Almost too well. You were right. He seems to be filled with pride. This is troublesome. He is going to be more confident and sadistic than ever, I bet."

"Lydia wasn't more than normal. I hope for your sake that he remains the same butler you already know."

"Me too. Maybe they should have today off." Phillip nodded in agreement.

The front door opened and the three demons were laughing about something. Ciel assumed it was something he didn't want to hear, so he spoke up. "Phillip and I have spoken. You three can take the rest of the day off to get acquainted with each other. We will be heading off to the garden." The three agreed and thanked the two lords for giving them this time.

The demons headed to Sebastian's room. Darren could smell the cats. He immediately took them out of the closet. At this time, they all decided to turn into their demon forms. Darren took longer, but he did well and turned into his demon form without much trouble. For the remainder of the day, the three played with the cats and taught Darren more about the demon way of life. A young demon still needs rest, especially after changing, so he turned back into the human form and climbed into bed. Sebastian helped him in and pulled the covers over him.

"Rest well." He said in a different, more softer tone. Lydia kissed him on the head and stepped back. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her now human form and whispered in her ear. "He looks like both of us. He is very lucky."

"He is lucky. Once our contracts are done, we should return quickly home and meet up with him. I'm already looking forward to going back just to see him and what he's accomplished while we were away."

Sebastian held her closer. "All the souls he's eaten ever so slowly while they beg for mercy." Lydia laughed to herself.

"All the wandering humans that never knew what hit them."

"All the blood he spilled." Sebastian felt more pride than he thought he would have.

"All the innocents that he turned into corpses." Lydia also felt the pride for creating such a life.

Sebastian turned her around and pushed her until she backed into a wall. He kissed her deeply, his arms winding around her hips. He then picked her up, heading towards an open window. He paused and they looked up at the night sky. The moon was nearly full. The stars were shining brightly. He hopped off the window, landing on his feet. Still holding her, he ran to the area beyond the gardens. As he arrived, he remembered Ciel scolding him for causing such a mess. Lydia could see the smirk on his face as he thought about that moment.

"What is it?"

"We need to move further away this time." His voice was so seductive that Lydia was almost disappointed they had to wait longer. She had never felt this way before. It seemed he hadn't either. Before she could speak, Sebastian said the one thing that was on her mind. His feet still moving faster as he searched for a spot. "When our contracts are done, would you like to be my mate back home?"

Lydia pulled herself closer to his chest. "Yes I do." She looked up at the sky again. "I can't believe we've never met before last year. It seems like we've been drawn to each other."

"I guess we were just in different areas. When we return, we will certainly be talked about." Sebastian squeezed her tighter. For a human, this would have broken bones, but for Lydia, it was perfect.

* * *

No one at the manor heard noises this time. No noticeable places on the property were damaged. Ciel was grateful that they had moved away. He heard Mey-Rin talk a few days later that there was a large section of forest that had fallen down and he knew right away who it was.

With Phillip, Lydia, and Darren ready to depart, Ciel and Sebastian stood on the front stairs and waved as they left. "Sebastian, cool your mating urges before the whole countryside is destroyed. You can do that when you are both back in the Underworld."

Sebastian frowned. "Yes, my lord. You must know that she and I will be doing a lot of that when we return."

"I didn't need to know that." Ciel sighed, knowing that Sebastian would use Ciel's inexperience as yet another way to torment him.

* * *

Six months passed, and it was time to say goodbye to Darren. When he arrived at the Phantomhive manor, he was still in the form of the 13 year old human. As the two demons stepped out, Ciel was shocked to see a small girl being held in Lydia's arms. "Oh no." Ciel clenched his fists and groaned loudly as he looked up to see the most evil, happy expression on Sebastian's face. He laughed and took the black haired girl from Lydia's arms, holding her over his head, then pulling her down and holding her in his arms.

"This is Elizabeth. Darren will be taking her back when my sister comes. It will be easier for her, now that her brother is with her, to not be given a hard time. The townspeople are already preparing for both of them."

"That's wonderful." Sebastian looked into his daughter's red eyes. "Isn't it Elizabeth?" She simply nodded, wrapping her arms around him as best she could while hiding her face. The two earls looked at each other.

"I don't know how many more demon spawns I can deal with before I die." Phillip said, rather quietly.

"I ordered Sebastian to stop his late night sessions with her."

"That's rather wise I would say. I'm sure since our lifetime is mere moments to them, the wait won't be a problem."

"If it is, I'm sure I'd hear about it from Sebastian anyway."

The moment was paused as everyone watched a black carriage slowly arrive and stop in front of the door. A human form came out, but Ciel knew it was Lydia's sister. The woman looked much older, and almost looked like she was upset. As she got out, her expression changed to one of joy. Lydia ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you for coming Alexandra."

"Why of course. Now, let me meet everyone else."

Lydia stood beside her sister and pointed at everyone. "That is my current master Phillip Smith. This is Sebastian's current master, Ciel Phantomhive. That dashing young man is my son Darren. The little one is Elizabeth, and the gorgeous man holding her is Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed, the others did slightly. "Thank you for taking them. I assume a feast is in order?"

"Of course, we are all set for them. You just keep your current contracts happy and as soon as you can come back, we will be waiting." Alexandra leaned over and whispered a demon whisper to Lydia, so not even the other demons could hear. "You're so lucky. All I get are half bloods, and to meet him topside? That is one for the record, and so handsome too." Lydia smiled and hugged her sister again.

Turning to her family, she motioned for them to go to the carriage. Elizabeth clung to Sebastian, his heart filled with some kind of emotion he had left long ago. He gave her one last hug and told her he would be there soon. He then handed her off to Alexandra. Darren and Sebastian hugged. "Take care of them, son."

"I will."

Lydia gave each kid a kiss and a big hug before they entered the carriage. Alexandra waved to everyone, then took off in the carriage. The window in the back showed the two children waving. Sebastian and Lydia smiled and waved while Ciel and Phillip gave weak waves themselves. Ciel stood up after leaning on the side of the manor with his arms crossed.

"Now that that's over, Sebastian, please call to have the carriage brought around for Lord Smith."

"Yes, my lord." He said while still waving. He looked at Lydia for a moment before rushing off to get the carriage. When he returned, he helped Phillip into the carriage. As Lydia was about to enter, he pulled her off the stairs and embraced her. He pulled her head towards his and kissed each other longer than Ciel would have liked to see. Finally, she was helped onto the carriage. "Until we meet again."

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Yes, until next time." Within moments, the carriage was out of sight. Sebastian walked back up to meet Ciel. Ciel's face was that of disgust.

Sebastian's smirk gave away he was feeling like himself again. "Oh come now, my lord. These can be tips for you and Lady Elizabeth."

"Great tips Sebastian. Impregnate someone you barely know, twice, in one and a half years."

"You have a point my lord. I guess it wouldn't be too good for humans to act so rapidly." Sebastian opened the door for the young lord. "Dinner will be served soon my lord."

Note: I made a bonus for this, but I think that is all I will do on this, for now.


	3. More Bonus: The Lair

New York City, Present Day

The back door leading to an alley opens. A man steps out, and as soon as the door closes, he already has a cigarette in his hand. Lighting quickly, he takes a puff and watches the smoke float upwards towards the cloudy sky. The weather was cool in October, but this week was more cold than most. It almost looked like it was going to snow. The man put out the cigarette and walked over to the dumpster to toss it in. As he opened the lid, a man and woman walked past the alleyway. The couple kept their faces forward, but looked towards him with their eyes, a brief smile on each of their faces. As soon as they were there, they were out of sight.

"Wait!" The man called out. He rounded the corner, and saw the couple still walking down the sidewalk. He had a good look now. They were demons, and not just any demons, but pure blood demons. "Will will be so excited!" He said quietly to himself as he ran towards the pair.

The sidewalk was nearly empty this time of night. It was nearly 4:00 am. The man ran up to the couple. "Excuse me, can I have a word with you?" Their pace slowed. "I know you can sense I'm half, so please, would you give me a moment of your time?" They stopped, backs turned toward the man.

Sebastian spoke first. "What is your name?"

"Max Hoffman. My brother Will and I run the lounge right down the street." He pointed behind him.

Lydia looked up as the first few snowflakes fell onto her hands. "Is it the business called The Lair?"

"It is."

Lydia turned around and met Max's brown eyes with her own red ones. "Quite fitting," Max's mouth hung open at the woman in front of him. He couldn't tell if it was the human part of him falling for her based on appearance, or the demon part in him falling for her power. He gulped hard.

"May I ask what you like to be called topside?" Max watched as Sebastian turned around. This time, the human and demon part of him felt the power. He was nearly overwhelmed, but Sebastian looked at him, then smiled as genuine a smile as a demon can.

"Of course. I'm Sebastian Michaelis and this is Lydia Michaelis." He gestured towards Lydia, who smiled at Max with another genuine smile. The weight lifted somewhat off of Max and he sighed.

"Nice to meet you. I didn't know demons married."

They all laughed. Sebastian looked at Lydia briefly. "Our last contract was a bit religious, and insisted we get married since we were sharing a room."

"I guess you have to do what they say."

Lydia leaned to one foot. "Well, we are mates in the Underworld, so it's not really a big stretch. The only reason I came up for this contract was that one of the twins Sebastian was in contract with had a fear of men. So it was in his great wisdom that he decided to have me form a contract with the girl, while he formed a contract with the boy." She nudged him. "He's so generous."

"Are you heading back?" Max wondered why it seemed so easy to talk to them. They almost seemed human.

"We will be heading back tomorrow night. We wanted to look around this city more. It sure is amazing." Sebastian looked up at the skyscrapers surrounding them. There was a pause before Max spoke.

"You're probably wondering why I stopped you. My brother, Will, he works very hard. We age normally, so we can't exactly go to the Underworld, so we had to create a business here. He told me just the other day that if he met a pure blood demon, he would be able to keep moving forward." Max looked to Sebastian. "Tomorrow night when we are open again, could you two please stop by before you head back? I would love it if my brother could meet you." He closed his eyes expecting an unfavorable reply.

"That sounds fine. What time should we come over?" Lydia took out her phone and set an event.

Max's eyes brightened. "Thank you so much. You can stop by anytime after 10."

Lydia's phone beeped as the event was stored. "Great, we'll see you then."

The two turned around and began walking away. Max was almost too happy to move. Finally, his brother will be happy.

The next night.

At 10:30, Sebastian and Lydia arrived at the lounge. The small black and silver sign had old English style font and read, The Lair. Sebastian opened the door, and she stepped through. The music that played was something straight out of an old vampire movie. They both quite liked it and proceeded in. There was a host near the door. He didn't smile or give them any greeting. He simply said, "Name?"

"Michaelis." Lydia answered.

The man looked down the list. "Ah yes, Sebastian and Lydia Michaelis. May I take your coats?"

The two slipped out of their long black peacoats and handed them to the host. He hung them up in a room near the door, and quickly came back out. "Right this way."

Lydia wore a dark red figure hugging dress that stopped just above the knees. The dress was modest while still being appealing. She also wore black pumps and matching bracelet and earrings that were black and silver with diamonds. Her hair was curled and down. Sebastian wore a three piece black suit with a black button up shirt and dark red tie. They wore these clothes often, and it seemed they fit right in with the people that emerged as they entered the lounge. It became rather apparent that this was no ordinary lounge. The people were dressed well, but they all wore either black, white, red, or gray. There was no other color. Nearly all the women wore heavy makeup and were paler than Lydia and Sebastian. Lydia's simple, classy smoky eye and red lipstick looked more like they were going to a movie premiere than being at this lounge.

"Seems we fit right in." Sebastian said in a low voice. The two thanked the host and walked towards the bar. The tables and couches sat many people. When the couple entered the room, it seemed that they were noticed by everyone in the room. They both also noticed that some people were wearing a cheap pair of fangs while others showed their chiseled teeth. Looking around the room, they both also noticed everyone was human. Other than the two at the bar, there were only humans in this lounge.

They arrived at the bar to a smiling Max and a very shocked looking man next to him, presumably Will. The two sat down. "Will I presume? Your brother told me we would make your night." Sebastian smirked at the man's frozen state.

"I told you Will. There really are pure bloods out there. I just met them on the street."

Will closed his slightly ajar mouth and held out his hand. Sebastian shook it, then Lydia. "It is a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis. I was sure that we were the only demons in New York."

Lydia glanced behind her. "It seems you have a lot of people that think they are."

Will leaned in. "Too many movies and stories about vampires, witches, goblins, werewolves, you name it. Someone has come in here claiming to be some new and different creature of the night, but in the end, they are still just humans." Will smiled. "How would you like a few glasses of blood? I can warm them up if you'd like."

The two demons looked amused. "You actually have blood? Do the humans drink it?" Lydia asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. Max and I drink most, but once in a while, you get someone who is really deep into thinking they are a vampire, so they order some blood and drink it very slowly." He opened a small fridge. "I always ask them what their blood type is. I'm not going to get sued." They all laughed. Lydia looked down and saw the blood types stamped on the bags.

"I'll have some O-. He'll have AB-. He always likes the rare ones." She went into her purse and took out her credit card. "Don't worry, we'll pay."

Will sighed in relief. "Thank you. AB- is especially expensive." He took the card and ran it. "Would you like me to warm them up?" They both shook their heads. He gave Lydia the card and took the bags out of the fridge, a small smile on his face. He poured the blood into wine glasses and handed them to the couple. "One O- and one AB-."

"Thank you, Will." Sebastian said. He then picked up his class and clinked glasses with Lydia. They both drank slowly, enjoying the cool feeling the chilled blood had. The four made small talk until both bartenders were called away to get more drinks. " It's not as satisfying as it would be coming from someone living, but the temperature is a nice change."

Lydia nodded, then looked around again. "How many eyes are staring at us, 48?"

"Yes, 48. Seems we are quite the show despite having just arrived." Sebastian smiled as he took another sip. "There are quite the varied emotions in here."

Lydia nodded. "There are many, indeed. I especially love the jealous ones. Those two behind us and to the right seem to have been plotting my demise to get closer to you. Think I should turn around and flash this ring on my left hand? I really want to make them mad."

Sebastian turned around. "Be my guest." Lydia turned around, placing her glass in her left hand. The two clinked glasses again as they lifted their left hands. The two jealous women saw the rings instantly, and their mood changed to one of defeat, yet more jealousy. "Seems like that did the trick." Sebastian took in the room and all the people not looking at them. At this time, Will returned.

"Seems like you two are more popular than you want to be. Can I get you more blood?"

Lydia set her glass down. "I apologize Will, but the feelings in this place make me want to eat everyone." Lydia smiled. "This is a beautiful place, though."

Will smirked as he took the glasses. "Where do you think I get this blood?" Max came over at the end of the conversation.

"Quite interesting vibes these people give off, don't they?" Max thought for a moment. "Honestly, wherever you go, it will be like this. It's not just this type of lounge. Any bar will give you this feeling. "

Sebastian nodded. "I agree. I've been to bars and taverns all over the world for centuries. It's basically the same. Now the emotions are just faster. Probably due to the fast paced society they live in."

Lydia thanked Max as he brought the new glasses over. Just as they were about to clink the glasses, all four felt two people entering the building with the arrogance of several humans. They sensed a male and female. Lydia looked up to see the brothers frowning, their teeth almost showing fangs. Will gripped the towel he was holding. "If there is one person you would each like to eat tonight, make it them. Just make it look like an accident."

Sebastian took a sip. "That was rather forward of you. Arrogant souls are like a cheap whiskey. It gets the job done, but it tastes horrible."

The couple faced the bar as the two walked in. Immediately, people came over, hugging and laughing with them. They caught their names as Jessica and Justin. Finally, to cut the silence between them, Lydia started asking about the lounge and what their story was. As Max was telling the story, Justin came over to the bar. He was to the right of Lydia, about five stools away, but she could feel like he was a lot closer. Jessica was behind him, eying up everyone. Lydia remained with her eyes on Max, but could feel the two looking at her and Sebastian.

Sebastian placed a hand on her leg once Max had left to help prepare drinks. "I know you haven't been to as many establishments as I have, but you will get used to it. I promise before we leave, we will take them out." Sebastian whispered in her ear. Lydia relaxed.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I needed that." She looked into his glowing eyes. "I'm going to look around at the artwork." She picked up her glass and stood up. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Her eyes glowed just as bright. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before starting to walk away. Sebastian pulled on her arm, pulling her onto his lap. "Sebas.." He took both hands, grabbing her cheeks and gave her a deeper kiss.

"Have to give them a good show, don't we?" Sebastian's smirk returned.

"That we do. Good thing this lipstick is 24 hour." She leaned closer. "The only red on your face should be Jessica's blood." Sebastian moaned softly. She gave one squeeze to his free hand, then stood up, walking to one corner of the lounge where there were several paintings and sculptures.

Like a vulture swooping in for his next meal, Justin was already close to Lydia. She pretended to gaze at a sculpture of a raven. "You know, I found this sculpture while I was on an archeological dig in Transylvania." Justin's voice rang through her ears like an alarm.

She turned to him, giving her best smile. "Is that so?"

He leaned closer, drinking his rum and coke, the alcohol seeming to already be adding to an already drunk state. "You are really beautiful, you know that?" He looked over at Sebastian. "That your man?"

Lydia envisioned him with claw marks deep in his face. "Yes, he is." She then took a large drink of blood, trying to enjoy the taste of the blood. "You know, you're too good looking to be with a man like him. You really need someone like me. I can show you the world. I even have some more sculptures in my ride. Wanna see them?"

To an average human, this would be a red flag, to her, this was an opportunity. "Sure, let me put my drink down." She walked over to the bar, placing her empty glass on the bar, giving Max a knowing glance. He nodded at her and walked away. She looked at Justin. "Shall we?" Locking arms, they walked out the front door, grabbing their coats on the way.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was waiting for Jessica to slither her way in. Sure enough, not one minute after Lydia left, she arrived on the seat formerly occupied by Lydia. "Hey."

Sebastian looked at her. "Hey."

"You just gonna let your woman walk out with him? What if they do something together?"

Sebastian smiled. "Oh, I'm sure they'll do something together." Taking another drink, he looked over again to the woman. "That doesn't bother me. I have you to keep me company now."

"Oh, so you're one of those types of couples." She turned in her seat to face him. "Well, I think you're really, really hot. Do you think maybe you and I could get out of here?"

Sebastian finished his drink. "Lead the way." As they walked out, Sebastian turned to see Will and Max looking at him, the biggest smiles on their faces. Sebastian led her out into an alleyway near the lounge. A single light hanging from a telephone pole gave them light in the otherwise dimly lit alley. Sebastian walked to the edge of where the light was showing. Not sensing anyone in the area, he licked his lips.

"We can go back to my place if you want." Jessica looked around nervously.

"Here is perfect." Sebastian's eyes glowed. He took her chin in his hand, pulling her towards him. He could hear her slightly groaning. "Turn around." She turned. Her face facing the wall. He moved in closer. "Don't make a noise." With a fingernail, he cut a small slit on her neck. He tasted the blood and cringed at the taste. He drank her so fast, by the time she noticed and tried to scream, he put his hand over her mouth as he finished her. As her soul came out, he ate it quickly, just to get the taste out of his mouth.

He took out a cloth and wiped the blood from her neck. He then laid her down. "Thanks for the meal."

He could sense Lydia coming closer to him. With a victorious smile, he walked towards the street. Lydia appeared and walked toward him. "How was your meal?" She asked, her makeup still in perfect condition.

"Quick. How was yours?" Sebastian offered her to hold his arm. She took it and they heading onto the sidewalk.

"Quick as well. He was nearly passed out by the time he got to the car. I just laid him in the backseat and ate him there. What a bore." She looked at the lounge as they walked past it. "I think we did them a favor tonight. We should feel good about helping other demons."

"Our children will be so proud of their parents when we return." Sebastian looked at her as they opened the door to the Underworld.

"Yes they will." The door closed behind them in a cloud of mist.

Note: Thanks for reading. i said I wasn't going to do any more, but I may just have to leave this complete/incomplete. I don't have any other ideas for my demon couple, but if I do, they will certainly be posted. As you can tell, I do not like bars. I try to be as far away from them as possible. Thankfully, no one invites me out to them, so we all win.


End file.
